Company for the Devil
by sucker4villains
Summary: Seras x Alucard One-shot. The death of Sir Integra leaves Seras questioning her own masters sanity and feelings for her... not that he really had any to begin with... right? Rated M for a reason.


This is a short one-shot between Seras and Alucard. I love the pair and honestly wish Kouta Hirano would actual hint at if they had a thing going on in the story line…

This chapter is rated M for a reason. Mainly lemon and some slight gore. I did tone it down a little since this is my first time writing something like this so it's not quite as graphic as it could have. If you guys like, I can post the un-edited version on adult-fanfic, but I won't post it here. I'm going to try to not get booted from this amazing site.

Any way... I hope you enjoy.

**xXx**

**Company for the Devil**

**xXx**

It was pouring outside and Seras didn't think the weather could have been any more perfect for the upsetting occasion. At least the souls in heaven shared her feelings, even if she couldn't join in their purer tears of sorrow. Her own bloody ones would have to do.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had succumbed in her sleep 2 nights ago, her old age of 83 being the final deciding factor in her death. Seras had always thought that the Hendi Winzerman cigars she always smoked would have been the killing factor, but even the ice queen was too strong for cancer to be her death. The woman lived to spite everything thrown at her, vampire Nazi's and Iscariot disciples in a war in London, her uncle trying to kill her to take over the organization, a traitorous friend, dealing with Alucard on a daily basis…. Still she was truly the Iron Maiden. She'd been strong and firm in her belief to remain human even as death approached.

Now here Seras stood, amongst the small group of humans dressed in black, out in the private cemetery to the far south east of the manor's back yard. She too, dressed for the funeral, a much longer black version of her mustard yellow uniform hugging her body. The skirt came down to her ankles, and black combat boots covered in mud from the walk in the procession to the mausoleum where the heads of the family were buried adorned her long black stocking legs. The only one not wearing all black was Alucard.

He stood a further ways back from the group, under an ancient elm tree, his dark red Victorian duster standing out against the tree's dark bark. The equally red fedora he had forsaken decades ago once more graced his head casting his face in shadows so that no human could see.

Seras could see though. Even though her master was dressed in crimson, the forlorn look in his eyes behind those orange tinted glasses, expressed more than a change of clothes ever could. His master whom he'd known and served out of respect and pure loyalty since her early age of 12 had left him, the final heir to the renowned Hellsing family. He'd witnessed her first kill, her initiation into the Protestant Knights, her transition from an innocent girl to a fearsome enemy of a thought dead organization. Since his return Alucard had offered Sir Integra several times for him to turn her into a no life queen but she'd pull out her gun and shoot him in the head every time. Sir Integra had died a virgin, ending his imprisonment to serving the Hellsing family and the Queen.

The Draculina turned her head back towards the mausoleum as the dark oak casket was carried inside and laid inside a stone sarcophagus next to three others. Sir Integra's father, his father, and the one who had imprisoned Alucard: Abraham Hellsing all lay within the crypt, keeping the leaders of the organization together. One by one the mourners stepped into the monument and placed white lilies on top of the wood, taking a few moments to say a few kind words about the departed. Seras waited until Alucard and herself were the only ones to not have said their final goodbyes to their master before walking slowly down the stone steps into the crypt.

The head of the coffin was open one last time showing a for once relaxed Sir Integra. In life she had been frigid, never showing emotion except for her rages at her vampire servant's snide remarks and his destructive behavior. She achieved many more wrinkles in the years Alucard had been around for, complaining the entire time of how she now resembled Walter. Seras had even been in her room at night to while making her rounds through the house partially to make sure her master wasn't trying to sneak a bite. She'd caught him once, her shout of surprise startling the sleeping Sir Integra, who had immediately snatched a gun from under her pillow and aimed at Alucard, shooting him 6 times before reloading and shooting him again. That same silver handgun was now in her right hand, her left holding a silver cross.

"Goodbye Sir Integra. It was an honor to serve you…"

Seras paused thinking of what else to say. She'd known her master's master well enough, but not to the extent Alucard had. Over the thirty years he'd been gone Seras had taken missions to destroy the remaining false vampires and any lurking ghouls. She'd spent time standing by Sir Integra's side as a new round of Knights were selected to take the previous places of their ancestors. They talked about Walter, how Sir Integra wished Alucard would hurry and come back, the rebuilding of London, and the now known existence of vampires around the world. But that was as far as it went between them.

There had been no way to hide the existence of Alucard and Seras from the press. Television stations across the globe had footage broad casted to every television set, every other show being put on hold so families could watch the horrific show. Even the previous Queen had not been able to deny her involvement, using her status and permission to keep Hellsing going against the demands to destroy the facility. After the old Queen had passed,the new Queen was not so understanding of the organization. Vampires were vampires no matter whose control they were under, so all should be exterminated. This included the two that saved England.

"I'll make sure master doesn't get into too much trouble."

Seras laid a single white lily in the casket, on top of Sir Integra's moss green suit and turned away walking back up the steps and out into the rain. Thunder rumbled gently over head as the coffin and sarcophagus were closed, the stone door to the mausoleum groaning as it was shut, chained and locked forever. Sir Integra Hellsing was at last at rest.

Turning towards the elm where Alucard was standing, Seras made her way over to stand beside her master, watching the humans leave the grave site. He was still staring at the monument, ignoring her as she approached his side.

"Master? "

Alucard continued to ignore her voice, brushing past her towards the locked crypt. Seras watched him phase through the stone wall with a pitied look.

The rain began to slow to a drizzle, the gray sky over head dissolving so that a few rays of sun could break through the cloud cover to ripple across the soggy ground. There was no use standing outside and being burned if the sun was coming out soon. It wouldn't destroy her, but she'd have a few nasty burns for a while, even with her fast regeneration skills.

Conjuring up a portal was as simple as flicking her wrist, stepping through it to enter the dark sub levels of Hellsing. The scent of blood and decay permeated the dank halls, dust covering the bloodstains on the floor in a light blanket. Seras glided through the dark halls taking her time as her thoughts drifted back to her master. How was he coping with his beloved master's death?

Seras had never seen any kind of physical evidence herself, but she was sure that Alucard had definite feelings for Sir Integra. The gleeful way he took her orders and the way he'd pushed her buttons to receive her attention no matter if it came from shouting or bullets. He'd verbally protected her in front of her enemies, plainly showing his loyalty for the woman. Alucard would rather kill anyone else before defending their honor, and Seras honestly had been jealous of the close bond they shared. Maybe it was the vampiric side of her making her feel so twisted, for she'd never would have paid any attention to their interactions if she'd still been human.

"_If I lived after master shot me…"_

Turning the corner, she entered her chamber snagging a blood bag from the cooler on the next to her desk. Her fangs tore through the plastic and she guzzled down her meal, throwing her trash away when she'd finished. Drinking blood had become less difficult as the years past. She'd had to keep up her strength to serve Sir Integra to the best of her abilities while her master was gone, so dumping her food down the drain was not optional anymore. Pip had also been helpful with his encouragements from within her, pushing her to move forward instead of staying back in the past. She couldn't change that.

Seras sighed and sat on the four poster bed, fiddling with the switch to open her bed up into her coffin as she thought of the Frenchman. Pip had been silent for about 15 years, and Seras missed him terribly. Sure she didn't appreciate him smoking inside of her but he would continue to talk to her when she'd been out on missions, coming out to fight with her as she slaughtered the hordes of ghouls Sir Integra had ordered to be silenced, and still managed to make perverted jokes whenever she decided to shower. The loss of his voice made her feel more alone than ever. Sure she had Alucard, but her master…

Seras didn't know what to think of him…

The day the war ended was the day he told her he was proud of her, patting her on the head after she'd made fun of his facial hair. It was the best compliment she'd ever received and it's what helped her stick to the feeling inside that he would come back, even after Sir Integra had lost hope. That show of affection was what made her feel special. But it was also the last.

His return followed with his usual antics, criticizing her and judging her abilities as a vampire, popping out of nowhere and mocking her. "_Your powers are lacking. What have you been doing over these past 30 years Police Girl? Playing dress-up? And you call yourself a Nosferatu…" _Seras would never let it show, but his words hurt, burning into her like holy water until sometimes she just wanted to cry. Not that she'd ever cry in front of him over his insults. She was tougher than that and if he did ever catch her with bloody trails down her cheeks, he'd only make it worse…

Giving a loud sigh Seras stood back up and grabbed a small rucksack from under her bed and walked over to her desk. There was no point reminiscing the past and she had to be ready in case her master wanted to leave. If they were found here the humans would try to destroy them by the Queens demand. That or Alucard would just slaughter everyone if they even raised a gun, but she was going to hope it didn't come to bloodshed. She started shoving her pictures of Sir Integra, Walter, and her time as a police woman into the bag, reaching as she did so to the top right drawer intent on recovering her journal.

"What do you think you're doing Police girl?"

Alucard's sinister voice made her head whip to the door in surprise. Even with her supernatural hearing he had made no sound, choosing to materialize through the door instead of opening it. He walked towards her place in the room slowly, an eerie grin on his face. Seras put down her sack and turned towards him, about to ask what their plans were for departure time when he teleported in front of her, her nose suddenly touching his cravat.

"Not thinking of leaving without me are you? ...That'd be most unwise… Police girl" he cooed as his hands slammed onto the desk on either side of her, his smirk growing as Seras placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

She gave him a blank look before shaking her head. "Of course not mas-"she began holding up her hands and smiling sheepishly.

Alucard growled low in his throat, the sound startling Seras from finishing her sentence. Her arms came up to protect her just as Alucard took hold of her and threw her into the nearest wall. Seras caught herself, her feet and hands reaching out to land on the stones as she stared back at him from her crater near the ceiling. "Master what is your-"

Alucard's sudden appearance in the air in front of her didn't startle her, but that didn't keep her from wincing as he didn't hesitate to grab hold of her neck and sling her towards the floor. Seras tucked into a roll and came up on one knee on the other side of the room, eyes glowing red to match his. _"Bloody bastard. If he wants a fight then I'll give him one"_

Her master's grin widened as he listened to her thoughts, pulling out Casull and aiming for her. Seras twisted and dodged, rolling from spot to spot on the ground as he fired round after round at her, destroying chairs, the table, her desk, bookshelf and making a mess out of the feather mattress that hid her coffin. The walls cracked from the silver bullets hitting the stones as they missed their target, chips raining down onto the floor. Seras narrowed her eyes and hissed at him, baring her fangs as she summoned her shadows, her arm shifting into a scythe as she dodged his bullets and ran towards him, taking his head off with an upwards swing.

Alucard's face took on a look of surprise before his head hit the wall, immediately dissolving into a puddle of wriggling centipedes that transformed into bats as they hit the floor, his body reforming. Still not totally reformed he raised his arm and unloaded another clip as he aimed at her, this time hitting her shoulder. The flesh was ripped off her and Seras grit her teeth, letting her body start reforming around the chunk of her that was missing.

Alucard's regeneration was faster and he sped towards her, gun raised again as he aimed for her head. Seras ducked and dodged to the side, swinging a leg up to drop kick him as he passed. Her kick landed perfectly on his back, but had no effect as he reached around to his back with his empty hand and took hold of her leg, ripping it from its socket. Blood poured from her appendage dangling in his hand as her shadows formed a replacement leg. Seras snarled at him as Alucard continued to grin, crushing the leg in his hand, the bones snapping, and he dropped the pieces to the floor. He licked his fingers of the blood sending Seras a hungry glance.

Shadows leapt from her, replacing her lost leg as they'd done for her arm. The arm had taken some time to regenerate but since she'd started drinking blood her regeneration had gotten faster. Her leg would be back after she'd had a proper rest. With this in mind she rushed him again this time maneuvering at the last second to disappear behind him and grab her Harkonnen from it's propped position against the wall, firing off a single missile, not caring if she destroyed the room. She wasn't sure what was going on with Alucard but this was getting serious. And it's not like anyone would care if the mansion was ruined. It was going to be torn down anyways…

Alucard dodged the missile as it exploded against the wall behind him, creating another entrance to the spare room besides Seras. He pocketed his gun as he rammed into her knocking the canon out of her hands sending it flying into one of the other walls as he pinned her by her throat against the cool stone wall behind her. His shadows raced out from his coat to take hold of hers as she tried to shift into a different form, stopping her in the process. Seras growled and bent her head to bite his right arm, her fangs crunching down to meet his bones. In response Alucard's fangs met her exposed neck, whipping his head side to side as he began to tear out her esophagus. Seras's growl turned into a whimper as he stopped part of her neck dangling from his mouth but still partly attached to her neck. "Master please stop. It hurts!"

His grip on her neck tightened and for once Seras was glad she didn't need to breathe. His fingers dug further into her skin seeming unwilling to let go. Suddenly he crushed her to him, his long red coat now hiding her beneath him as he continued to pin her against the wall and himself. His tongue darted out to lick the blood from her slowly healing neck, giving out a low groan as he pressed harder into her. Seras's mind became fuzzy. "Master?"

Instead of answering her, Alucard's fangs sunk back into her neck, dragging her blood into his mouth. His fingers ripped through her the shoulders of her dress shredding it in to onyx ribbons as he bit down harder. The red cuff with the Hellsing symbol drifted to the floor.

"_**You will not leave me. Ever.**_"

Seras gave a muffled moan as she buried her face into his chest, bright lights flashing behind her closed eyes as her blood continued to be drained. Her hands gripped his coat, tearing at the fabric as his fingers raked over her arms, splitting her skin beneath as he did. Blood ran down her arms and Alucard removed his face from her neck to follow a stream of crimson down from her shoulder to her hand, lapping up her essence with a few long flicks of his tongue. Seras instinctively gulped in a breath of un-needed air, her brain starting to function properly again. Alucard placed one long leg between hers, hiking her long black skirt up until it bunched around her waist, while letting his tongue trace bloody patterns over her skin. Seras snapped her bleeding arms away from his mouth, drew back a fist, and sent it forward into his chest, creating a gaping hole where his lungs would be.

With Alucard momentarily distracted with healing the grapefruit sized hole in his form, Seras ripped her shadows from his and darted towards the hole in the wall near her bed, her hands reaching out as she reached the other room and began to materialize through the wall there. Her head and chest were halfway through a portrait of Arthur Hellsing when a hand grabbed her ankle yanking her backwards to be slung back into her room. Seras hit the bed and bounced once, sending a cloud of feathers into the air before Alucard was on her again pinning her against the covers, his shadows wrapping around her wrists and ankles. His hat and glasses were gone, a deranged smile reaching from ear to ear showing off both rows of sharp bloody fangs that almost matched the insane red of his eyes.

Seras fought back, struggling as he ripped the remainder of her dress from her body, revealing the black strapless bra and white knickers she'd been wearing underneath. His gloved hands ran down her neck to her stomach ripping away the remaining layers as they traveled, leaving only her fetching black stockings. "Don't do this" Seras begged trembling under his touch as Alucard lowered his lips to her breasts, opened his jaws, and bit down. Instead of the sharp pain she'd been expecting, Seras gave a moan, an intense sensation of euphoria spreading through her as he dragged sharp teeth down the slopes of her breasts to her navel, rows of red beginning to stain her pale stomach. He continued to nip and bite leaving small and large hickeys across her stomach.

"_**You're mine"**_ he growled as he pulled away, his crimson jacket sliding off his arms. Her mind swam as his black suit hit the floor next, followed by the white button up underneath.

His skin looked as delicate as fine china and was pale as whipped cream. Taut muscles revealed a hidden eight-pack as his lean, chiseled torso loomed over her. His long, sinewy arms wrapped around her porcelain waist, flipping her over onto her stomach. Startled again by his sudden movements, Seras kicked behind her trying to land a blow on his stomach, but failing as more shadows leapt from his back, lashing at her exposed tush and leaving long red marks across her cheeks. Seras gave a cry of protest and blushed as her master's now bare form covered hers, letting something hard press into her reddening bottom.

"_**And you'll always be mine. You can't leave me. I won't allow it." **_ His outburst was filled with an possessive angered tone. And something else…

Seras let out a cry of shock as he gave no warning before thrusting into her, the springs in the mattress squeaking loudly with his repeated movements. Feathers sticking out from the bullet holes flew into the air once more, drifting down slowly onto her back and head. Her hands grasped at the blankets as she tried to pull herself away, but his shadows kept her in place, his thrusts picking up speed. Tendrils of black lifted her rump into the air, Alucard adjusting himself onto his knees behind her, one hand now on her shoulder digging into her flesh while his other gripped her blonde hair. His pounding became more frantic as Seras continued to grit her teeth as she fought the pleasurable feelings building up inside her. "M-M-Mas-Master! P-Pl-P-Please –" she began but stopped to let out a moan with a harder thrust from Alucard.

"_**That's right. Beg me Police girl! Say my name and beg your master for your completion like the good little servant you are. Beg me to make you cum so you'll never forget who you belong to!"**_

Seras tried to squeeze her legs tighter together as somewhere deep in her gut a coil was being wound tighter and tighter constricting her thoughts to that only one feeling spread through her. Pleasure. Another cry wrenched itself from her as Alucard pulled out to flip her over onto her back, not missing a second to dive right back in. His pelvis ground into hers, pale shaft squelching with her liquid as he exited and rammed back into her; harder still, the bed dipping low beneath them so that Seras could feel the hard wood of her coffin beneath.

Seras's eyes fluttered shut, her back arching upwards into him as she gave another loud moan, brilliant flashing lights setting off like fireworks behind her lids as her orgasm rocketed through her, crying his name as he left her shaking and panting beneath his thrusts. "ALUCARD!"

Her master grit his teeth and froze for a split second before giving a loud groan as he came seconds after her. He fell forwards onto her front, his arms wrapping around her like a vice as his shadows withdrew back into him. His head nuzzled between her breasts, the other head still buried deep in her. Seras opened one eye to gaze tiredly at her master, not daring to move an inch. "I can't leave you. You're my master."

Alucard shifted his head slightly so he could stare into her equally red eyes. Small trails of blood leaked from the corners of his gaze. "I won't always be your master Police girl. I will make you a true No-Life-Queen one day and you will revel in the darkness I will unlock for you. You have the decision then to leave me."

The tears gave away the unknown tone in his voice earlier. Loneliness... That's what she'd detected. It made sense now, well somewhat... They existed in a world of humans, and she was the only one who would remain a constant with him throughout the future. Everyone else he'd ever known and cared about (in his own twisted way)had died, leaving him to his memories of them. Sir Integra and her ancestors, Walter (to an extent she supposed), Anderson had been a fearsome enemy that her master had respected up until his monstrous turn, and the other men who had fought him as Dracula. They were all gone now. he had no one left but her.

Seras ran a hand through his raven locks. "And I'll still stay by your side. I'm not going anywhere." Alucard gave a sigh, pulling her against him as he turned them to lay on their sides. "I wouldn't let you if you tried. I lost my other girl, my Sir Integra. I won't lose you. You're in the company of the devil until the earth and heavens burn."

Seras gave a yawn as Alucard phased them downwards into her coffin below. Nestled amongst the red silk she curled into Alucard, one of her hands holding his. Sleepily she closed her eyes taking a moment to mutter angrily "You took my virginity while thinking I would actually leave… I thought you and Sir Integra… "

He chuckled darkly behind her. "She died a virgin Police Girl. You know that. Do you honestly think she would have allowed me to de-flower her? " he scolded.

Seras blushed and shook her head her hair ruffling against her pillow.

"Well then… " Alucard paused sniffing her neck and giving the two puncture wounds he'd left when he'd first bitten her a lick. "How do you feel about round two?"

"Master!"

**xXx**

**End**


End file.
